Our Love Hasn't Died
by DancinDegrassi
Summary: The first in a trilogy. After a peacful summer,Degrassi Community School is back in session. Liberty and JT are over. JT finds love in Manny. When Liberty tries to get JT back,JT has to fight to win Manny's heart again.
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I just enjoy writing stories about them

Manuella Santos walked up the steps of Degrassi Community School, as she would many times her grade eleven year. As she quickly opened opened the transparent front door,the firsrt person she noticed was JT Yorke. She had known JT since she was in Preschool. She'd even given dating him a whirl last year, but that didn't end happily.

"Hey JT,how was your summer?" Manny smiled as she made her way toward him.

JT didn't answer,he was busy organizing his near by locker.

"My summer was great JT" Manny said acting as if he had replied to her question.

"Sorry" JT said, taking his head out of his locker, his eyes, red from crying.

"JT Yorke,you've been crying and over Liberty,I never thought this day would come." Manny asked "This is the first time I've seen you shed a tear sine Grade one, if I remember correctly it was when I took your red crayon."

JT laughed and rolled his eyes.

"See there's the smile I know and love" Manny announced wiping a tear from her friends' cheek.

"Well,the bell's going to go soon,what class do you have first period?" he asked hoping Manny was in his class.

"Mr.Armstong,Math" she announced examining her class schedule.

"Same here" JT said,he had already memorized his schedule.

The two together walked to Mr.Armstrong's grade eleven math class. When they come to the entrance of the classroom that they knew so well,the two scanned that room to see if they had any other friends on that class. They saw Emma and Toby huddled together and in the corner they saw Liberty,alreadt working on extra credit. At the sight of his ex-girlfriend,JT's eyes began to tear. He started to back in the oppisite direction to the room,to stop him Manny places her hand on his shoulder.

"JT stop!" she said sternly.

"I can't I thought I could do this... but I can't" he rambeled "Maybe I could change schools or something."

"Change schools?" Manny asked rolling her eyes, "Damn JT,you can't change schools over one girl that broke your heart."

"I guess you're right" he sighed.

"Now get in their right now" Manny said motioning for him to go into the classroom.

"Yes ma'am" JT laughed,as walked into the class room.

As Emma saw two of her best friend enter the Math room she jumped up from her seat,Tobyvn't see followed.

"Hey guys,havn't seen you since Heather Sinclairs' boring back to school bash" Emma laughed

"Yeah it's been a week" Manny sighed.

JT glanced at Liberty,who was deep on her work,then looked down at the tiled floor.The girls looked in the direction which JT was just staring. They saw Liberty sitting in a blue chair,rest her head in one arm and gripped a pincil in the other.

"Oh JT! I'm so so sorry! Here I am talking about Heather's crappy party and your suffering over a rought break up" she said putting her left hand on his left arm.

"I'm okay,Em" he sighed as Mr.Armstrong strolled into the classroom.

"We better sit down" Toby announced.

The group made their ways to four seats in a row,as Mr.Armstrong stood in front of the black board at the head of the classroom.

"Grade Eleven,time to start preparing you for college math" Mr.Armstrong smiled,putting his hands on his waist.

Manny turned to her right where JT is seated and smiled at him.


	2. A Secret

That day JT stood at the head of the cafeteria,he had just bought a cheese pizza and was looking for a place to sit. He saw Manny sitting alone at a round table in that middle of the cafeteria. He started to make his way toward her.

"This seat taken?" JT asked pointing to a vacant seat next to Manny.

"Now it is" Manny smiled.

"So what's next on your schedule ?" JT questioned Manny while scooting into his seat.

"French" Manny answered, "you?"

"Art" JT sighed "Nothing like trying to copy other artist's work."

Manny giggled as she took a sip of her drink.

"So since we have different afternoons we should meet up after school,sodas at the Dot?" JT asked hoping for a yes from his longtime friend.

"I'd love to" Manny grinned.

Soon the bell rang and Manny and JT parted ways. After school Manny found JT sitting alone on the steps.

"Hey stranger" Manny said making her way to her old friend.

"Hey" JT said looking up at Manny.

"So you ready to go?" Manny asked with an ear to ear smile.

"Yep" JT said standing up from the step.

The two old friends walked down the steps of Degrassi. They talked the entire way to the Dot. When they got there they sipped sodas while remembering times that they have shared together.

"Remember the time when we were seven, you,Emma and I snuck out of our houses at midnight so we could find Emma's lost cat." JT said remembering that night years ago.

"Yeah and when you were trying to jump the gate to go into your backyard so you could sneak back in, you fell flat on your ass" Manny laughed.

"I hurt my tailbone doing that, and my parents hurt my screams because it hurt so bad. Then they came rushing out to the yard. We got in such deep shit" JT smirked,shaking his head.

"And we never even found that cat" Manny giggled with a roll of her eyes.

They sipped sodas for twenty more minutes. Manny walked JT to his house.

"Well, it's been great" JT smiled.

"Yeah so I'll talk to you tomorrow" Manny said.

"Yep, sure thing, save me a at lunch OK?" he asked.

"Alright" Manny grinned as she walked away.

She started to walk toward Emma's house. When she came to the Simpson's front door, Manny walked in without knocking. She didn't have to let anyone know she was there, this place was like a second home for her. Manny made her way to Emma's bedroom in the basement. She hurried down the steps and stood at the opening to Emma's room.

"Manny!" Emma said happy to see her best friend.

Manny was silent, she had just realized something that would change her life.

"Manny? Is everything OK?" she asked.

"I have a crush on JT Yorke"


	3. The Tao of Manny

Emma was astonished. It was Manny who ended things with JT. It was Manny who started a new realationship first. Yet here she was almost a year later,declaring her love for a boy who's she shattered.

"You what?" Emma asked wide eyed.

"I like JT." Manny said nervously.

"When did this come about?" Emma asked full of questions.

"I don't know,I guess when JT and I went out for pop after school." Manny thought out loud.

Manny put her head in her hands,she knew that she and JT never be together. 

"I for one think that you should go for it." Emma comforted her friend.

"Em,that's sweet. JT is obviously heart broken over Liberty. I really don't want to be the rebound." Manny stated.

"Manny, JT has always loved you. Ever since he first saw in kindergarten." Emma sighed "Believe me I've known him since...well forever."

"Even when he was dating Liberty?" Manny asked with a roll of her eyes.

" From what I saw,JT was using Liberty as a rebound from your realationship with him. Have you seen the way he looks at you ,compared to Liberty?" Emma said putting a supportive arm around Manny.

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Really" Emma answered with a smile.

Manny smiled.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Emma questioned.

"I have to eat lunch with him tomorrow" Manny sighed.

"Manny just tell him" Emma advised her best friend.

" No,I can't" Manny she shook her head

"Yes you can tomorrow at lunch, just do it."

Manny sighed.

"Manny, don't worry. He likes you to. I just know it"

The next day Manny stood at her locker applying her Raspberry lip gloss. She was startled by JT creeping up behind her.

"Hey" JT laughed.

"JT, you scared me" Manny giggled.

"So I'll see you at lunch" JT said.

"Yeah see you then" Manny said closing her locker.

With that they parted ways.

"Yeah see you at lunch" Manny whispered to herself nervously as she walked to English.


	4. Confessions and Kisses

Manny sat at her usual lunch table starring at her chicken salad. She was to nervous to eat. Today she was going to tell JT about her feelings for him. Her thoughts were interupted by JT plopping his tray down next to hers.

"H-Hey" Manny stammered.

"Hi" JT said scooting into his chair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We've only had three classes and I already have a boat load of homework." JT sighed.

"Same here." Manny nodded.

"Manny is something wrong?" JT asked curiously.

"N-no,no. Everthing's fine. Nothing's wrong." Manny rambeled.

"Bull shit" JT laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"JT nothing's wrong." Manny lied.

"Manny,you can't lie to me. I've known you for to long." JT reminded her. "It's a guy isn't it?"

"Yeah,it's a guy." Manny said hoping JT would stop asking her these questions.

"Well, who is this idiot?" JT asked. "What guy in this school is stupid enough to not want you?"

"You" Manny said quietly.

"What?" JT asked. "This is a joke right?"

"Yeah, it's a joke." Manny lied as she got up from her seat.

JT followed.

"Manny don't run away" JT said when he caught up from her.

"I have to JT. You don't love me. You never will. You're madly in love with Liberty. I blew it last year" Manny said,eyes tearing as she threw out her trash and walked into the empty halls.

JT still followed her. Her grabbed her shoulder.

"Manny,you're totally wrong. I love you." JT confessed.

"What about Liberty." Manny said turning toward her.

"Liberty and I were a fling. When she broke up with me I finally realized that, you're the one I love. Do you want to know how I'm sure?" JT asked, he then grabbed Manny and kissed her flat on the lips in the middle of Degrassi's halls.


	5. Emma Nelson: Match Maker

After ten seconds Manny broke away from the kiss.

"What the hell was that?" Manny asked impatiently.

"A kiss" JT smiled. "Didn't you like it?"

"Yes, I loved it" she grinned.

Suddenly the bell started to ring. Students piled out of the gym,cafeteria and classrooms and into the hallway.

"I've got to get to Science. I'll meet you after school, out front okay?" JT asked starting to walk away.

"Okay,I'll see you later" Manny said walking in the other direction.

After school Manny and JT met at the front doors.

"Hey" JT beamed.

"Hi" Manny smiled back at.

"So,can I walk you home?" JT asked hoping Manny's answer would be positive.

"Of course" Manny said taking JT's hand into hers.

They walked hand and hand the whole way to Manny's house. They talked about school,book, movies and more. The new couple stopped in front of the gate leading Manny's yard.

"So I'll see you tommorrow?" JT asked.

"Sure thing" Manny answered with a smile.

"Bye" JT said kssing Manny on the cheek.

"See you" Manny said walking into her front yard.

Manny came home to an empty house. She didn't care, Manny was so happy. She had every right to be. The boy that she cared for reutrned her love with a beautifully romantic kiss. After pouring herself a glass of Iced Tea she turned on her Verizon flip phone and called Emma.

"Hello?" Emma said on the other line.

"Hey Em,I've got big news" Manny announced.

"Then spill,I'm all ears" Emma declared with a laugh.

"JT kissed me!" Manny exclaimed.

"Oh my god" Emma said, happy for her best friend "How did it happen?"

"Well I told JT about my feelings for him. I was a little embarassed so I left. But JT just followed me. When we were in the hall he told me that he always loved me. Then it just...happened." Manny informed Emma.

"Wow,that's awesome!" Emma exclaimed

"Listen Em,I have to go. I have tons and tone of homework. I just had to let you know the news." said Manny.

"Well thanks for filling me in. See you tommorrow." Emma said haning up the phone.

Manny closed her phone as she made her way to her bedroom with a smile on her face. She sat at her wood antique desk and started her homework. She worked for the rest on the evening.

The next day JT stood at his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Emma, smiling at him.

"Hey I heard you locked lips with Manny" Emma announced.

"Yeah..." JT blushed.

"Oh JT that's so cute! I'm am so happy for you!" Emma exclaimed,giving her life long friend a hug.

Just then the bell rang,the students flooded from the hallway into the classrooms. The sound of slamming lockers and students jabbering rang out.

"So Em,I have to get to class" JT announced.

"I'll walk you" Emma said, hoisting her tote bag farther on her shoulder.

"So when are you an Manny going on your first date?" Emma questioned him,folding her arms as they walked down they blue and gold halls.

"Uh..Em..I'm not sure. I mean we just kissed yesterday." JT rambeled.

"So? JT, Manny loves you...a lot...and I know that you love her to" Emma stated, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her right ear.

"I'm just scared Em. I'm mean off the top of my head I could name about fifty guys who would kill to go on a date with Manny.I don't want to loose her." JT said looking at his feet.

"Yes those fifty guys want her,but does she want them? No,she doesn't, JT. She loves you." Emma said giving JT some of her words of wisdom.

"I guess" JT sighed.

"Then ask her out!" Emma exclaimed,playfully hitting him on his shoulder.

"Okay,I will" JT smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good. I'll talk to you later."Emma said stopping in front of her class.

"Okay,see you" JT said continuing to walk towards his class.

The two parted ways,Emma going to health and JT going to Spanish.


	6. A Night to Remember Prt 1

When JT's Spanish class let out,he spotted Manny in the hall,by her locker. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Hey" JT said tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey" Manny said embracing him with a twinkle in her eye. "How was Spanish?"

"Uh, it was okay,we learned about shoe and boot verbs. How fun." JT said sarcastically.

"Yeah,a hoot" Manny laughed.

"So,what are you doing on Friday night?" JT asked,leaning on a row of lockers.

"Not much,staying, renting a movie, eating Rocky Road Ice Cram," Manny said folding her arms.

"What do you say, I take you out? Dinner at the Dot and a movie?" he asked nervously.

"I thought,you'd never ask," Manny replied as she placed her palm on his shoulder.

"Great,I'll pick you up Friday night at seven" JT blushed.

"Great" Manny said,showing a toothy grin

When Friday night finally came around,after what seemed like an eternity. JT nervously brushed his hair. What would he and Manny talk about? What if he accidentally said something to make her angry? These questions flashed through his mind. He nervously slipped into his closet and brought out his Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie. Then headed to his wood dresser and dabbed on his Ralph Lauren cologne. He looked at his reflection in his full body mirror.

"Here goes nothing," JT quietly said to himself.

Outside of his house JT unlocked his Dodge Jeep,got in and buckled his seat belt and popped in his "The Killers" disc. He his taped his fingers to the beat of "Mr.Brightside." When the second chorus began to play, JT pulled into Manny's drive way. He glanced at his reflection in the rear view mirror and nervously smoothed his hair.

"Please, please make this go okay," he prayed, as he stepped out of the vehicle. JT scanned the property which Manny's house sat on. It was big,a white Victorian home placed adjacent to others identical to it.

JT began to walk up the ruddy brick steps, he nervously pressed the small door bell.

Meanwhile Manny stood before a mirror in her bedroom. She brushed her long black hair and gazed at her reflection in the long mirror, she wore a denim miniskirt and a red halter top. She heard the door bell from down stairs and jogged down to the first floor.

"JT" Manny said as she opened the front door.

"Hey...you,you look... amazing" JT said, gazing at her slim figure.

"Thanks" Manny smiled.

"So are you ready?" JT asked,taking her hand into his.

"Of course," Manny smiled.

They walked hand 'n hand to JT's car. He held the door open for her as she scooted into the passengers seat. They sat in an awkward silence the entire way to the movie theater.

"Well here we are," JT said parking the car in a spot near the theater entrance.

"Yep..." Manny nodded as she un-buckled her seat belt.

JT unfastened his and hopped from his seat to the paved ground. He hiked to Manny's side of the car and unbloted the passenger door. Manny sprang from her seat. They overlaped their hands and paraded to the movie cinaplex. The crowds inside were beginning to grow. Kids that they recgonized from school stood in a heap at the refreshment stand, the ticket booth and the entrance. The two stopped at the door and gazed at the movie posters that hung from the walls.

"So there's a classic movie marathon playing this weekend, tonight there showing 'Breakfeast At Tiffany's'... do you want to see it?" JT stammered nervously.

"A romantic Audrey Hepburn flick,excellent," she said to ease the awkewardness.

JT smiled and led Manny into the building. JT stoped at the ticket booth and ordered their ticket. Then the two of them bought gummy bears and sodas at the snack bar. The usher took their tickets at the entrance to the theater. When they stepped inside of the cinema, they both spotteda familair face in the front row.

"Craig," they said in unison,both surprised and nervous.

"Manny,JT" Craig said as he lept up from his seat. "How are you guys?"

"I-I'm okay," Manny answered. "You?"

"Same."

"You're at the movies alone? " Manny asked nervously, "Where's Ashley."

"Europe,she decided to stay there...for good. She met some british guy," Craig said sadly as he looked at his feet.

"Craig, I'm so sorry," Manny said as she sympathetically as she brushed her hand over his shoulder.

"Thanks Manny," Craig said as he forced a smile.

"Well we should be getting to our seats, don't you think Manny?" JT said protectively.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school,okay Craig?" Manny said,starting toward her seat.

They found them and sat in yet another awkward silence. When the movie began to play JT nervously placed his arm around Manny's shoulders, then she layed her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position through out the enitire cinema. The end of the movie brought tears to Manny's eyes. As the creidts rolled Manny sat up in her seat and brushed a tear from her cheek. The lights in the theater blinked on.

"You ready to go?" JT asked

"Yeah," Manny smiled as she held his hand stood up at the same time.

They hurried to the exit of the theater and in JT's luck,they didn't run into Craig. JT sped of to the Dot. He and Manny giggled and flirted the enitire way there. When JT pulled into the Dot parking lot,he and Manny hopped out of his Jeep at the same time. They met at the door and walked inside. Like the movie theater,the dot was jam-packed with people. Not only kids from school, but peers from different distrects, tourists,adults and even senoir citizens.

"Woah,they're busier tonight then usual friday nights," Manny said scanning the area.

"Well the wait might not be that long." JT guessed,folding his arms.

"I'll go ask that bus boy over there," Manny said pointing to a boy,close to her age.

She walked slowly to the boy,who was clearing plates at a near by table.

"Excuse me," Manny she said as she taped the bus boy on the shoulder.

He whirled around. Manny quickly realized that the bus boy was no one other that he ex, Spinner Mason.

"Spin...hey," Manny gulped,nervously. This was the first time they had spoken since their break-up.

"Manny,how are you?" Spinner asked, equally nervous.

"I'm okay...I'm actually here with JT," Manny smiled.

"Oh,well congrats," Spinner said shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, how long is the wait for getting a table for two?" Manny asked,putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh I would guess a half hour." Spin assumed, scratching his chin.

"Okay, thanks Spin." Manny smiled,as she walked away,to JT,who stood at the entrance

"So what did he say," JT asked.

"The wait's a half hour," Manny nodded,as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her left ear.

"Oh well,we could go back to my place," JT suggested. "My parents are out of town, visiting my aunt."

"Okay..." Manny said softly as the two of them left the Dot


	7. A Night to Remember Prt 2

JT led Manny through the back door and into the Yorke's living room. The lights inside were switched on,JT went to the stereo and pressed the power button, soft piano music played. He dimmed the over head light and turned and smiled at Manny who still stood in the doorway.

"You can sit down if you want," JT said as he pointed to the cream colored couch.

Manny sat down on the edge of the couch,"Thanks."

JT smirked as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. They sat in silence for a few moments. When Manny broke the awkwardness.

"So, nice place you got here," Manny said nervously, glancing around the room.

"Manny you've been to my house a million times," JT exaggerated with a laugh.

"I know,I know. But things are different now." Manny stated. "We're older and things are just different."

"Oh the reminds me. I found a picture of you,me and Em. We were like six or seven at the time," JT said standing up from the couch, leading Manny out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Manny said as she followed him.

"My room the picture is there."

Manny continued to follow JT to his bedroom. When they came to the third door on the right, JT left Manny in the door way. He walked to his desk and dig through scattered paper on his antique desk. He pulled a small photograph and walked to Manny to show her.

"Wow,we were so...small," Manny softly giggled as she examined the picture.

"I know it seems like an eternity ago."

They both sat down on JT's checkered bed and continued to look at the picture. Manny rested her head on JT's shoulder.

"I love you Manny," JT said softy.

Manny lifted her head and looked into his chestnut brown eyes.

"I've loved for as long as I can remember. Since the first moment I saw you," he continued.

"I love you to,so much," Manny said timidly.

JT kissed her gently on the lips,as Manny kissed back. She fell back on to her bed with JT hovering over her. He slipped of his gray hoodie,as she did the same to her denim jacket. JT kissed the side of JT's neck, as she unbuttoned his shirt, she ran her hands up his exposed chest,and ran her hands through his brown hair. She kissed him on the lips,he broke away and brushed her drak hair out of her eyes. He kissed her again. They get caught up in the heat of the moment and begin to make love.

The next morning,Manny awoke the cheerful sounds of chirping birds and sunlight shining through the window. She looked to her left to see JT soundly sleeping. She loved waking up next to him. She smiled a bit and sat up wrapping a  
blanket around her thin frame. She searched the room for her clothes and began to dress. While doing this she awoke JT. "

"Hey,where you going?" JT asked weakly,rubbing his eyes.

"Home," she answered, placing her red heals on her right foot.

"And how do you expect to get there?" JT questioned jokingly, as she raised his left eye borw.

" JT, I live walking distance away. I'll be fine,sweetie." Manny said stoking her hair.

"Are you sure,I could drop you off. Or you could stay..." JT teased,with a laugh.

"I'd love to,JT. But after that whole thing with Craig in grade 9- my parents sort of been...well kind of strict about the guys that I date," Manny said with a small smile.

"Yes but your parents know me. Your parents like me." JT argued with a grin.

"My parents like you as my friends. But they don't know you as my...boyfriend." she said sitting on the side of her bed. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"So I'm your boyfriend?" JT asked,extatically.

"I think you already know that James." She giggled. "Now I really have to go."

Manny started toward the door. "Wait," JT stopped her.

"Yes," Manny laughed as she folded her arms.

JT pointed to his lips. Manny knealed next to him on his bed. and kissed him on the slips. JT placed his hands on her cheeks, Manny broke away from the kiss. "I'm sorry,but I have to go."

"Love you,call me." JT called after her.

"Love you to and I will."


	8. Two Vanilla Lattes

JT stepped inside the Dot grill. It had been weeks since his and Manny's first date,after that they were inseparable. As he opened the door,the bell above made a charming ding sound. The restaurant had entered it's afternoon rush. Spinner

stood at the counter taking orders from a group of girls,about his age. Other kids he knew from school were scattered at different tables across the restaurant. An aroma of hamburgers and French fries filled the air.

"Two vanilla lattes,please Spinner," JT called over the counter to Spinner.

"Coming right up," Spinner said as he scratched JT's orders on his note pad.

"Make it quick, I have to meet Manny in ten minutes." JT announced looking at his watch.

"I'll try my best," Spinner said, sarcastically saluting his customer.

JT nodded,as Spinner began preparing his coffee.

"I see dating Manny didn't make you develop punctuality." a familiar voice said into JT's ear.

JT turned to see Liberty,leaning on the counter next to him. "Liberty...hey," JT said,obviously nervous.

"How have you been?" Liberty said in a flirtatious way

"Okay...you?" JT said,biting his lips.

"Alright,I guess. I mean,there is one thing that's been botherin," she countinued to flirt.

"What's that Liberty" he said obviously annoyed.

"I miss you" Liberty whispered softly.

"Liberty,I'm with Manny now. I'm happy. I'm over you,I'm sorry," JT shook his head.

"I thought that you loved me?" She asked,placing her hand over his which rested on the counter.

"I did...I just don't anymore,again I'm sorry."

Liberty didn't answer,she kissed JT on the lips. Meanwhile Emma jogged by,she wore sweats and had her head phones placed over her ears. She passed the dot and glanced in the window. She quickly stopped and gazed into the glass. She saw Liberty and JT kissing. She shook her head,she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh My God," she said out loud to herself and begin to jog away.

JT quickly broke away from the kiss. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss JT, you know how we used to have them all the time?" Liberty replied.

"Yeah used to being the key words there," JT shot back.

Spinner interrupted by placing JT's two coffees on the counter. "Uh,that'll be four dollars," Spinner said confused. JT slapped four one dollar bills on the counter angrily and left the building. He walked outside hopped into his car and drove to Manny's house. When he pulled into her dirveway,he jumped out of his car. He let him self into the Santos house and made his way to Manny's bedroom. He opened the door to her bedroom,he found Manny lying on her bed with her nose in a book.

"Hey," Manny said as she leapt up to greet him, when she saw him in the doorway.

"Hey" JT,wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her.

"I missed you," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I havn't talked to you since school to days ago."

"I know,it's my fault. Simpson loaded us with homework this weekend. But look what I brought." JT,smiled as he held up the two lattes from the Dot.

"Vanilla lattes,my favorite!" she grinned as she snatched one of the cups out of his hands.

Manny sat on the side of her bed and sipped her coffee. JT sat next to her,he laced his fingers through hers.

"Oh My Gosh, JT I forgot to tell you. Paige is throwing a party at her house tomorrow and she invited me and Em. She also said that I should bring you,do you want to come?" Manny asked excitedly.

" Sure I'll go"

"Thanks you are the greatest boyfriend," she hugged him.

"Yeah,I guess..." he whispered,Manny was giving him a guilt trip and she didn't even know it.


	9. It's Over

The next night Manny and JT arrived at Paige's party at approximately eight o'clock. They were greeted at the door by Paige.

"Manny,JT" Paige said in her 'hostess with the mostess' voice,while giving both of them a friendly hug.

"Hey Paige," the happy couple smiled in unison.

"Well the party's in there," she pointed in the direction of the living room. "There's soda,chips and all the party snacks that you can think of."

"Well we all know that's why I'm here,the snacks." JT joked, eagerly walking into the living room.

Manny giggled as she watched him walk away. "So it seems like a great party," Manny continued, scanning the area.

"Well what's even greater is you and JT. You guys are so adorable,back together..." Paige drifted off with a smile.

"Yeah he pretty great," Manny blushed.

Meanwhile in the Michealchuck living room JT sat on the couch feasting on pretzels and doritos while talking to Jimmy,Marco and Hazel.

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice whispered into JT's ear.

"Hi Liberty," JT said softly yet,angirly when he turned in her direction.

"We should talk," she suggested.

"I've got nothing to say," JT rolled his eyes, then continuing in his previous conversation.

From across the room Emma chatted with Darcy and Chante. She glared at, JT across the room with Liberty.

"Em,your eyes,what are you doing?" Darcy asked with a laugh.

"Uh I can't believe him," Emma thought out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Chante said,as she wrinkled her nose.

"Okay,I'll tell you,but you can't tell anyone." Emma suggested,with a serious look on her face.

Darcy and Chante glanced at each other, "Okay," The said in unison.

"Alright well I was jogging by the dot yesterday" Emma started off. "I saw JT there,with Liberty,kissing."

"What?" Darcy said in asurprised voice.

"That's crazy Emma. Are you sure?" Chante said in disbelief. "JT seems to really love Manny."

"I'm positve,they were lip to lip." Emma answered.

"Well,have you told Manny?" Darcy asked.

"No,I'm not sure how." Emma said shaking her head and folding her arms. "Do you think that there's a way to get out of it?"

"Em! No! She has to know. If you don't tell her JT really is cheating on her,Manny will be heart broken." Darcy exclaimed.

"She'll be heartbroken even if I tell her," Emma shot back sadly. "I can't do that to her,she's my best friend,my sister."

"Em she has to know," Chante nodded in agreement with Darcy.

Manny approached the group just then. "Who needs to know what?" Manny asked,entering the converstaion.

"Hey I'm going to go talk to Heather Sinclaire,c'mon Darcy," Chante said leaving the group,pulling Darcy's arm with her.

"Okay,talk to you later," Manny called after them.

The two girls walked away. "Manny,I need to talk to you,it's important," Emma announced.

"Okay,shoot. I'm just going to get some punch." Manny said,heading towards the punch table.

"Okay,Manny it's serious." Emma said following her.

"I'm listening," Manny said pouring her self a cup of punch,then taking a sip.

"Manny, after I tell you this,always remember that I love you and I'm always here for you." Emma said trying to sympathize a girl who was like a sister.

"Em,you're acting as if someone died." Manny joked.

"Manny, I went jogging yesterday and I passed the dot, I saw JT there." Emma stopepd mid sentence.

"Okay."

"He was there with Liberty,they were kissing," Emma said biting her lip.

"What? Are you sure? Are the back together?" Manny cired,tears sting her eyes.

"I just don't know Manny," Emma shook her head.

"I can't believe him," Manny cired harder.

From across the room JT saw Manny sobbing and walked across the room to comfort her.

"Manny,you okay sweetie?" JT said trying to hug her.

"Get away from you son of a bitch!" Manny yelled at him. "I hate you! Get away from me!"

"Manny,what happened? Come on sweetie we can work what ever this is out." JT pleaded with tears forming in his eyes.

Manny was appalled,she couldn't believe what JT had just said. In the heat of the moment,she raised her right hand and slapped the side of his face. "How can you not know what I'm talking about? Emma saw you yesterday at the dot with Liberty. Your ex-how could you. I-I slept with you!" Manny yelled,with tears forming in her eyes.

"Manny,baby let's talk. I'm so sorry," JT pleaded.

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you got caught?" Manny began to cry,and walked away.

"Manny,please don't walk away. We can work this out,please," he continued to beg.

"No JT,this time we can't, it's over."


End file.
